Night and Day
by iCumFawked
Summary: "You're siblings!" Rin yelled at niece and nephew, "Stop fighting like this!" Alik and Ania glared at each other and whispered in sync, "It's not our fault we have no parents to follow..." The hybrid jumped and looked down, "I know...but listen,If you two can get along, I'll tell you stories about your parents It'll be a night and day thing." AU!Fan Child NightxYukio OCxOC (x2)
1. Ania Nikia Okumura

Yukio gasped, cum splattering over his chest as he felt Night spill his seed inside of him.

"I-I love you, N-Night…"

Said man smiled and kissed his lover's head, slipping out of him.

"I love you too, Yukio…"

The brunette smiled and wrapped his arms around the elder's neck before passing out in his arms.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"I want to wear father's sweater…is that okay?"

Yukio turned back and saw a boy, no older than six, looking at him with a small blush across his face. His hair was cut like his father's, though he had the Doctor's hair color. His eyes were big and scarlet like his fathers, his skin was pale, also like the brunette's, he had three moles on his face, two vertically down below his right eye and one under his lower left lip. He was shirtless and had small black shorts on with a bandage on his knee from falling off a tree not too long ago. He had a small, thin brunette tail that also looked similar to his father's. The half-breed kneeled down and put a clip in the small boy's hair, so he could see the boy's eyes perfectly.

"I don't mind, but you'll have to ask your father about it."

The child nodded and was about to walk out the door when he bumped into a pair of big legs, making him fall on the floor, right on his bottom.

"Are you all right?"

The demon looked up and saw another man that had messy raven hair, scarlet eyes like his, pale skin, and a dress shirt on under a grey sweater. A bolo tie wrapped around his neck and hung loose. His pants were black and he had black dress shoes on. The older male also had a red sheathed sword that hung over his shoulder. The small boy nodded and stood up, looking up at the older demon.

"Father, can I borrow your sweater for today?"

The demon looked down at his son. His hair was pinned back and his big crimson eyes showed embarrassment while his blush made it even more noticeable. The brunette picked up the small boy and set him on his dresser.

"Which one?"

The child puffed out his cheeks, "I would say the white one, but since we're going to a park, I'd rather go with your black one please."

The older male nodded and grabbed his black sweater and slipped it over his son's head and placed his arms through the big sleeves.

"Night, Nii-san said he would meet us there because Shima needed him longer than expected…you know how he is with bugs…"

The taller male grabbed his son again and placed him onto the floor. The Knight walked over to the brunette and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and smiled.

"That's fine."

The demon child looked into the mirror at stared at his reflection. His father's sweatshirt went to his knees and his sleeves went passed his fingertips. He looked at the bandage on his cheek and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. He now hates the tree that is outside of the dormitory because of the fall he had. There weren't any tears spilling out, but that was because the small brunette made sure there _wouldn't_ be.

"Alik?"

Said boy jumped and turned around to face the teenager who called out to him.

"Yes?"

Yukio smiled and grabbed his cell phone to put it in his pocket. The brunette walked over to the boy and smiled.

"We're leaving, are you coming or are you going to keep staring at yourself?"

Alik stuck out his bottom lip into a pout again and crossed his arms.

"Well, I'm sorry I was looking at my bandages…"

The older male smiled again and ruffled the messy hair, "Come on, your uncle's waiting for us."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Rin poked his brother's cheek, directly where two of his moles were and whined.

"Yukio, I'm bored as hell!"

The brunette huffed and snapped his book shut. Annoyed beryl eyes locked with playful sapphire ones. The smaller male poked his brother side gently, causing him to giggle and poke back at his brother's stomach, also causing the older to giggle. Both twins were ticklish and Night thought it was comical when he'd watch the two play a poking game they'd play when they were little to keep themselves entertained. Alik would watch the two smiling; sort of wishing he had friends or a sibling to play with. Yukio smirked and tackled his brother, which was really unlike of him to do. The two fell in the grass, both laughing at each other. Two pairs of scarlet eyes widened, watching the twins still.

"Kaa-san!"

"Yukio, Rin! Be careful!"

The twins nodded and Rin poked his brother again before running away screaming, 'he's angry' repeatedly.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

Alik turned his head, looking over at a small boy, slightly taller than him, hollering at a middle schooler. The brunette raised a brow and walked over, telling his father he would return in a few minutes.

The demon walked over quietly to the scene and saw a girl with very bright blonde hair, sobbing into her hands as the boy tried to defend her.

"And what are you gonna do about it, pipsqueak?"

The boy glared and immediately one of the middle schooler's arms was covered in flames.

"Ah! What the fuck?! Make it stop!"

Even with the help of water, the flame stayed.

"Leave her alone and it will stop."

Everyone looked back at Alik, whom was glaring at the elder's arm, keeping his eyes fixated on it.

"Leave these two souls alone and I promise, it will stop."

The taller middle schooler laughed and picked Alik up by his father's sweater.

"And just what's that gonna do, Kid?"

The brunette glared at the elder, then fixated his eyes on his shoulder.

"Because, I never break a promise."

The middle schooler dropped the younger and screamed, "All right! We'll leave them alone."

Scarlet irises narrowed more, "_Leave_."

"W-will do!"

The group left as their flames dimmed, away from Alik's sight.

Ivory and cyan eyes widened, "W-wow…thanks."

The demon looked back at the two and nodded, heading back to his father.

"W-wait!"

Alik looked back at the boy, who was smiling, "Honestly, thanks. I can't thank you enough for that."

A small blush dusted across the younger's cheeks as he saw the smile on the blonde's face. The brunette looked down at his feet and nodded slowly.

"You're welcome…"

The boy spoke up again, "I'm Haydn. This little lassie is Ada."

Said girl elbowed her friend, "Stop calling me a 'lassie,' Haydn!"

Said boy laughed and nodded, "All right, I'm sorry. But, anyways, what's your name?"

Alik looked up and blushed more at the two, "A-Alik…"

The two cocked their heads, "It sounds different…"

The brunette blushed of embarrassment, "It's Russian…my uncle named me Alik as meaning defender like my parents."

Their eyes sparkled as they nodded, "Oh, all right!"

Alik smiled gently until he heard his father yell out to him.

"Alik! Come on, it's dinner!"

The brunette turned around and nodded, "All right, father! I'll be there in a second!"

The demon turned around again to face the two in front of him.

"If you two come back tomorrow, I'll be here."

Ada and Haydn nodded, "We're always here, so it'll be good to see you again, Alik!"

Said boy nodded and waved as he ran back to his family, "Bye!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Alik sat on the old swing of the park he used to go to when he was little.

'_I'm pregnant, Alik…'_

The brunette frowned and buried his head in his hands in frustration.

"Kaa-san's pregnant and I don't know what to do…"

Haydn looked at his friend and frowned, "I'm sorry, Love, but don't you think you should be a bit happy you're getting a little sibling finally? I remember being so lonely in that huge dorm because all you had was you, Night, Yukio and Rin."

Alik lifted his head, "The thing is, I wish I could _help_. I'm almost eighteen and I'm pretty sure I'll have to take time away from Ada and she's not going to be-"

"Alik. I think family's a bit more important than your girlfriend…I don't been to sound like a dick, but your family's going to have missions to do and you're going to have to babysit. I just think you're being a bit _giving_ to Ada…she's your girlfriend, but don't spoil her and turn her into something else than she was when we grew up…"

The brunette looked down and frowned, "I know…but she doesn't know…lately, she's just been wanting to take me from my family while I want to be with them…"

Haydn looked down, "Maybe you should tell her you need your space for your younger sibling…if she can't understand that, you'll need to either take a break or break up with her…family's more important, and that's coming from _me_."

The brunette nodded and wiped his damp eyes, "Thanks Haydn…"

Said man smiled and kissed the younger's head before getting up and start walking home, tears falling from his white pools.

'_I shouldn't try to ruin their relationship because I love him and I can't have him…'_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"_Alik!"_

"Uncle?"

"_Get to the hospital, quickly! Y-Yukio's-"_

"I'm coming! I'll be there in a few minutes."

The two hung up and Alik immediately got out of bed, grabbing his clothes that were on the floor.

"Alik…?"

Said man jumped and looked at his tired girlfriend and frowned, "I'm sorry, Love, but Kaa-san's in labor and I _have_ to go."

Once his pants were buttons and his belt was done, the brunette slipped on his high tops, sockless and ran out before kissing his lover's forehead.

"Alik!"

It was too late, the demon was already out of the house, sprinting to the hospital while calling Haydn.

"_Yeah…?"_

"Haydn! I'm so sorry to wake you, but Kaa-san's in labor! Please come!"

"_What about Ada?"_

"She woke up when I was just about to leave. I'm pretty sure she'll have my throat but I don't care at the moment, I _need_ you to come with me!"

"_All right, Kid, chill your nips, I'm almost dressed. I'll be there in a few minutes."_

"Thank you so much…"

"_It's not a problem, see you there."_

"Bye!"

Both demons hung up and Alik stormed into the hospital, running to the front desk, passing people.

"Is Yukio Okumura checked in here yet?"

The nurse nodded, "He is. What do you need?"

The brunette's brow twitched, keeping his patience as he heard Haydn run up to the demon.

"We _both_ need his room number."

"First, what are your relations and how old are you?"

Alik spoke, "I'm his son and-"

"I'm his cousin. We're both nineteen."

The brunette jumped at his friend's lying.

"All right, here are your passes, he's in room 704 in the west wing."

"Thank you!"

Both males began to run quickly to the west wing, not bothering to wait for an elevator.

Once the room was found, Alik ran in quickly, seeing his mother, tired and holding a small infant with a full head of raven hair in a pink blanket.

"Kaa-san…"

Said man looked up and smiled, "I just woke up… Do you want to hold her…?"

The brunette was completely speechless, which made Haydn speak up.

"I'll hold her Yukio…"

Said man smiled and held the small infant to the elder boy. Haydn smiled, cradling the younger as she grabbed his finger with her tiny hand, smiling as well.

"She's adorable. What did you name her…?"

Yukio smiled and looked at Alik, "I was wondering if you'd like to name her, Alik. She's your sister."

The smaller teen handed his friend's sister to him so he was holding him.

Topaz eyes opened, locking with scarlet. Alik smiled warmly at the infant as tears filled his eyes.

"Ania…"

The infant giggled and raised her hands up at her brother's face.

"Is it okay if her name's Ania…?"

The demon's parents smiled and nodded, "It's all right, how about a middle name?"

"Nikia. Ania Nikia Okumura."

Yukio smiled, "All right, it'll be on her certificate."

Alik smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

The two nodded and looked at the time.

"Oh wow, it's almost morning…I'm sorry if we woke you."

The two shook their head, "It's all right."


	2. Troublesome Worries

A girl with raven hair that went slightly past her shoulders ran away from her brother, giggling as he chased her.

"Ania!"

Said girl kept running until she was caught and picked up by a male with messy blonde hair and a saw small stripes in a small part of his hair.

"Aww! Haydn!"

Said man chuckled, shaking his head, "Come on, Ania, give your brother a rest, he's not used to this."

"Haydn!"

Said man smiled, "Sorry~"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Alik and Haydn looked at Ania, sleeping.

The elder smiled and grabbed his bag, "I'll be leaving."

The brunette nodded and smiled, "Thanks, Haydn."

Said man nodded and waved, "See you tomorrow."

The blonde put his hat on top of his head and was walking out of the dorm with his friend following. Finally, Haydn turned around, confused.

"Is something wrong, Alik?"

Said man frowned and took a step closer to his friend, grabbing his wrist so he couldn't move. The demon lowered his head, resting it on the smaller man's.

"Alik?"

"Can you stay a night…?"

"I thought Ada was coming over…"

The younger shook his head, wrapping his arms around his friend's small frame.

"She's upset with me… So, can you stay a night…?"

The demon frowned, "Y-you never hold me like this… Are you sure you're all right?"

Finally, Haydn was shoved against a wall, causing him to yelp.

"What the hell is wrong, Alik?!"

Said man frowned and picked up his friend's head with his chin.

"I'm sorry, Haydn..."

Before the demon could speak, he realized how close he and his friend's faces were. The elder trembled, scared of what the brunette were to do.

"A-Alik…"

Said man finally leaned in further, pressing his lips against the blonde's, wrapping his arms around tightly him.

Ivory irises widened as tears filled their ducts.

'_Why are you doing this?!'_

The elder squirmed, but to no use and his body being held tighter as he whimpered. The younger dropped his friend, hearing his friend's uncomforting whimper.

Crimson eyes widened realizing that he had taken the blonde's first kiss.

"Haydn, Please! H-hear me out!"

It was too late, the blonde shook his head and a loud crack rang through the hallway from the elder's hand colliding with his friend's spotted cheek. The blonde grabbed his hat that had fell and ran out of the dorm, crying.

Scarlet eyes sparkled with tears as anger boiled in the demon's blood. Soon, a fist was raised and Alik punched a wall, creating a hole through it as his hand bled.

"DAMN IT!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Haydn walked into his class room, seeing a familiar brunette he knew well with his girlfriend next to him.

The demon frowned and took a seat in front of him before resting his head down until their teacher walked in, ready to start the college day.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Alik drew in his sketch book as Ada looked bored at her lover.

"Alik, is there _anything_ you want to do? I'm getting a bit bored."

The brunette looked up and frowned, "Sorry, I've been neglecting you and the time I get to be with you, I'm not paying any mind to you. I'm sorry, Love."

Alik shut his sketch book and smiled, "Do you want to go out anywhere tonight?"

"For?"

The brunette chuckled, "Dinner, Love. I have the money to take you out from babysitting Ania."

Cyan eyes sparkled, "Really? Oh gosh it's been a while since we've been able to go out!"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about that, I'm just busy with the little sibling thing. If she was around my age, I would be able to spend more time with you. So, where do you want to go out tonight?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Alik watched his girlfriend eat as he sat there, stuffed from not having a big appetite tonight.

'_Last week's night is still in my head…I want to apologize so fucking _badly_ to Haydn…but he's avoiding me… I don't blame him though. I took his first kiss.'_

The brunette frowned, remembering what Haydn had told him two weeks ago.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"_You're lucky to have a girlfriend who loves you, Alik. She treats you well and is gentle towards you."_

_Scarlet pools widened, hearing his friend, "H-Haydn, are you all right…?"_

_The elder smiled sadly, "Yeah, I-I have something to tell you…"_

_The brunette nodded and patted on the bed, telling his friend to sit down next to him._

_Haydn smiled and sat next to his friend, placing his hat on the messy strands of hair, knowing that the younger loved the one hat he had worn tonight. _

"_Listen, I-I think I'm going to move… I love someone that I know I can't have, I'm close to him, but lately he's been ignoring me and talking about his lover 24/7… I can't take the feeling that I've been begging for him to love me and finally take my first kiss, but I know I can't have him… I just can't take the heartache anymore, Alik… Thank you so much for being my friend."_

_Crimson irises sparkled with tears, "Haydn… No! Y-you can't! I-if you leave, I have no one else to talk to! I'm hardly able to talk to Ada because I'm taking care of Ania! Tou-san, Kaa-san and uncle aren't home anymore either!"_

_The brunette gripped the black and white fabrics of the half colored shirt, sobbing roughly. The elder smiled sadly and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist._

"_I'm sorry, Alik…"_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Alik?"

Said man jumped and looked at his lover, "Oh, I'm sorry, I spaced out. What is it, Love?"

Ada frowned, "Are you finished…?"

The brunette nodded and placed a tip on the booth table before walking out with his lover, hand in hand.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Haydn looked at his feet, swinging himself on the park swing slightly as the warm wind of April flew around him.

"Twentieth birthday…"

The blonde's phone vibrated as soft hums Caraphernelia rang on his thigh. Haydn grabbed his phone and opened it, seeing a text from his crush.

_**[Alik3]**_

**10:48 pm**

_[It's been bugging me so much, and I couldn't go without saying it, even if you're still upset with me… But please, can you look up and walk to the big cherry blossom tree in front of you…?]_

The demon raised a brow and stood up, looking in front of him and began walking to the large tree with falling cherry blossom petals rushing around the air.

"Alik…?"

Soon, the blonde's underarms were grabbed, causing him to scream as he was pulled up to a large branch with a specific brunette in front of him.

"Happy Birthday, Haydn…"

"Alik…"

Said man smiled sheepishly and took out a box from behind him, wrapped in purple and green wrapper, knowing it was the elder's favorite colors. Haydn opened the box and saw a folded paper in it first. The demon took it out and opened it, having the box in his lap.

The blonde opened it, seeing his friend's neat, girl-like hand writing.

_Haydn-_

_I'm begging for you to forgive me on that kiss… I was so tired and my mind wasn't processing on what I was doing until I dropped you… I took your first kiss, and I wouldn't blame you if you hated me because you were saving your first for your crush… I feel so _horrible_ about what I've done… But I'm asking if you could come over more, Ania misses you and so do I…_

_Okay, besides that fact, I really wish you a great birthday and hope you have fun turning twenty you old shit._

_-Alik_

The blonde laughed at the last sentence and looked up at his friend, smiling.

"I forgive you… I-I was just-"

"I know, surprised, scared. I understand, don't worry."

The elder frowned and looked at his dangling feet, "I was surprised more than scared… You're dating Ada, and it just surprised me that you pulled a move-"

"I'm not dating Ada anymore…"

Ivory pools widened as the demon looked up at his friend.

"What?"

Haydn tried sounding upset about it, surprised, true, but by god was he fucking happy!

Alik shrugged, "Yeah, but she cheated on me…It doesn't matter anymore, just open your present!"

The elder jumped, "A-all right…"

The blonde dug in the box and saw a hat that said 'cunt' on it.

"Oh my god…! I love you~!"

The younger chuckled, "I love you too. Can you close your eyes for a second…?"

At first, Haydn looked confused, but he nodded and closed his white irises.

Alik gulped and placed a hand on his friend's thigh as he leaned towards his face slowly. The demon whispered in the smaller male's ear, trying to keep his ramming heart settled.

"I really _do_ love you Haydn, and I know you feel the same… Happy Birthday…"

Snow colored eyes opened just as his friend's lips were pressed against his gently. The elder gasped from the surprise touch and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the taller male's torso tightly, pulling him closer.

Alik heard his friend whimpering again as last time. The brunette dropped his grip and looked at the blonde, whom was wiping his tears away.

"Haydn…"

Said man shook his head, "I love too, Alik… So much…"

The demon looked at the elder, "For how long…?"

Haydn gulped, "Ever since I found out I was gay…"

Scarlet orbs widened, "I-I'm the one w-who made you gay?"

The demon smiled weakly, "Don't be surprised by it, no one ever came near me but you and Ada…you were the nicest to me, so I developed feelings towards you…"

Alik swallowed the large lump that was now forming in his throat.

"I wanted to be your first Alik, but you loved Ada m-"

"Haydn. I loved you then too, but I was torn between _both _you and Ada, she just got to me first…"

The elder nodded slightly, "Because of my stupid anxiety…"

"I wish you'd stop beating yourself up about it…I'd be happy if I were you if my first and only crush finally accepted my feelings after…six years…"

"Just shut up…"

Scarlet pools widened, "Hay-"

"JUST SHUT-"

The elder was pulled into a tight embrace by the brunette.

"Shhh… Calm down, Haydn, I'm not lying, I really _do_ love you…"

"Prove it, not by kissing, _prove _it."

Alik dropped his friend and looked into ivory pools.

"Haydn, your eyes are so beautiful and unique, even when we were little, I've _always_ loved them. You're smile is the most adorable thing ever, especially when you blush. You're so beautiful, adorable, I just can't describe how beautiful you are because it just wouldn't be enough…! Haydn, I love you so much, my heart feels like it's going to explode at any moment now!"

The brunette lowered his head, sobbing into his palms.

"I love you, so much Haydn, I don't know what else I can say…"

The elder looked at his friend and picked up his head and pressed their lips together roughly.

Scarlet eyes widened as he found himself falling back. Alik dropped the blonde and saw him falling with him.

"Haydn!"

"Alik!"

Said man grabbed the demon and held him tightly in his chest. Soon, The younger gasped, hearing cracks, leading to his ribs as he felt three shatter.

"Alik! Oh my god, are you all right?!"

The brunette coughed up blood, painting his lips crimson.

"Alik!"

Said man chuckled, "Come on, let's get you home."

Haydn shook his head, "Your ribs are broken, Alik! You need to get to a-"

The blonde was silenced by soft, bloody lips brushing up against his quickly.

"Listen, you know Kaa-san's a doctor, so I'll be all right, let's just get you-"

"I want to take you home first! I'll stay a night, please!"

"All right, calm down, let's get to the dorm then."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Nii-san! You're home!"

Scarlet irises widened, "Ania! What are you doing still-"

"I found her up, asking where her brother was."

Alik jumped and looked back, meeting another pair of scarlet pools.

"Come on, let's get you wrapped and you can tell me what happened."

The brunette jumped and nodded slightly, "All right…"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"I wished Haydn a Happy Birthday, and of course we were in a tree, I fell, shattering three."

Yukio took out the clip in his mouth, pinning it into the wrap.

Night frowned and wiped the blood off of his son's lips.

Haydn watched the brunette talk softly, knowing that his anxiety was acting up between his parents. The blonde knew his parents weren't home anymore, so he was left alone, taking care of himself and Ania. After three months of no parenting or not even seeing their faces, Alik had become very quiet around them when they were around.

The brunette stood up and grabbed his shirt, "I'm going to bed… Thank you for wrapping me up-"

"Alik…"

Said man stopped and looked over at the other demon, "What?"

The blonde looked down at his mismatching socks that were over his feet.

"I wish you wouldn't act like me with my anxiety towards your parents…"

Scarlet pools widened, "Haydn…"

Said man smiled sadly, meeting his friend's gaze, "You're lucky that they love you and are willing to provide you well enough shelter, clothing and food. Don't become me with my parents."

Before Alik could say anything, Haydn bowed before leaving.

"Sorry for intruding."

"Haydn!"

It was too late, the demon was out the door with his hat placed on his head.

Tears streamed Haydn's and Alik's face, thoughts being the same.

'_Hate is all it takes…_

_To shatter something so precious._

_Even if it'll lead you into the pits of Hell._

_Everything's for a reason…_

_Love will make you strong…_

_While hate leaves alone, _

_In the dark.'_


End file.
